La Volta
by Roman Tudor
Summary: The year is 1536, Piers I is King of England. At court, during a special time he finds himself unable to do more than look at the merriment around him with an impassive eye. Until a certain mysterious woman in red walks in. (AU replacing King Henry VIII with Piers and Ada as her own character of course! PiersxAda. I'm not sure when this will be complete but bear with me!)
1. Introduction

**A/N: **This is one of my OTPs along with PierxClaire. I was going through the Tudors tag on tumblr and came across the quote below. It inspired me! I haven't heard that one in awhile. And so came this idea for an AU of the two of them. I realize not everyone will agree with this pairing, but there are others who do! If you read and enjoy, thank you! This is a two-parter, first is done and working on the second!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Piers Nivans, Ada Wong, or any Resident Evil characters. They are property of Capcom. IF THEY WERE MINE PIERS WOULD BE ALIVE AND WITH ADA POST-6

_"I almost believe that I would sacrifice my kingdom for an hour in your arms." _- Henry VIII

The room was bathed in rich fabric and song. Music swirling around the merriment as courtiers drank, ate, and spoke in their little cliques. Women were swathed in expensive silk dresses of every color, men were clad in the finest garments England had to offer. But at the head of it all, sitting on the red velvet cushioned throne was the King. Clad in the finest and most expensive, the golden chain hanging around his shoulders shining brighter than any other. In his hand a golden goblet filled with wine directly imported from France and a gift from King Francis I.

Tonight was a celebration, French and English alike come together to drink to the successful treaty between England and France. As a King who would rather for his country it had been a simple choice of making peace with Francis. And so tonight the man sat next to him in a less beautiful seating, but was held in no less respect. While the newly befriended King sat and watched the entertainment with an humored eye, the King of England hid his boredom.

It was not that he did not enjoy court. But he grew tired of the ritual. Something new and unexpected would be a welcome change. And as that thought came to him, he had no idea his wish had been granted.

It came in the form of a woman. Her hair was shorter than average, oddly so. Onyx like the jewel in the ring on his left hand. But it wasn't her hair that caught him. Neither was it the crimson dress she wore that seemed to fit her like it belonged, signature. It wasn't even the fact that she was clearly not English or French. Something about her drew him in, causing his eyes not to leave her for a moment as she walked into the room. While she had gathered a few stares here and there, it didn't compare to the reaction he received when he stood.

The gay music stopped, the entire royal court went silent as they realized King Piers had went from calmly observing to standing. Transfixed. She knew it too, judging by the little gleam in her eye as he stepped down from his throne and down the two steps putting him up high. Slowly he approached her, almost like a thread between them that she was tugging. Only when he was a foot away did she drop into a cursty to the floor.

It was then that he remembered he was King and she was a subject. But this did not deter him. Instead he stopped and looked down at her for a moment, her eyes fixed on his shoes. Hushed whispers began as the moment prolonged, but he didn't hear them. The only thing he heard was the simple phrase purred from matching crimson lips _"Your majesty.". _A shiver wracked his spine, but he remained poised and bowed his head to her.

The words left his lips before he even thought them _"Play La Volta!" _which caused a stirring of whispers. Again, he had no ears for the courtiers or even the other King present. Instead he paid attention as the woman in red rose from her position. There that little gleam was again, mysterious but almost saying she had expected this. No matter. Once the music began and they had respectively bowed and curtsy'd to each-other, the game was on.

A gesture of his hand, a leap of her toes. They moved in perfect sync as if they had rehearsed each-other's steps and timing before. As they drew closer the whispers grew. Again they didn't care. Soon she was against him and he was lifting her by her corset covered sides, spinning her in the air before setting her down again. Steps repeated, but there was touches not in the dance. A brush of her fingers across his cheek and she spun around him before she returned in front of him.

Electric was every touch. Even when hand met cloth instead of skin. Somehow it was oh so torturous for them to dance so innocently before others. It couldn't have gone on for more than a few minutes, but it lasted eternity in their minds. Soon the musicians ebbed the music away and he gave her a last twirl in the air. So slowly that it was clear he didn't want to, he set her back down on her feet. But he didn't release her, didn't step back. Neither did she let go of his shoulders or attempt to step back.

Her eyes, the light of the candles didn't give him a very good view of their color. Whatever their color he found them beautiful and entrancing, much like the rest of her. Again, before his brain could think it his mouth was saying it. _"Come." _was the hiss in her ear, his hand slipping around hers as he turned and led her to the door near the throne. However, he was not rude and therefore paused with the mysterious woman in red to turn to King Francis and bow. _"Carry on, your excellency. And forgive my absence."_

Then they were gone. Disappeared through the door and headed to his bedchambers. The moment they were there and the door was closed he turned to her. Gone was any trace of the expected formality of a subject to her King. Instead she stood with amusement tugging at her beautiful mouth. He was still a gentleman, taking her hand again to brush a kiss across her knuckles. _"M'lady. Your name." _and she gave a smile while answering. _"Ada."_

Definitely a foreigner, as her features told him. There was no need to introduce himself though, she knew exactly who he was. Smirk curling his lips he cupped her chin with the other hand and tipped it up. _"A pleasure, Ada." _and then his lips were on hers.


	2. Taking

**A/N:** Part 2 of La Volta! I hope you enjoy!

WARNING: Sexual activity ahead. Not for anyone under 18.

_"Those eyes of yours are like dark hooks for the soul." _- King Henry VIII

Their lips were dancing even more furiously than their bodies had earlier. Her hands were on his shoulder and in his hair, tangled in the careful order. His were on her hips, guiding her backwards toward the bed. But before he could she tugged on his hair, signalling his attention, which he gave. The kiss broke, she turned them and pushed him back onto the bed. Back hitting the mattress he looked up at her, every bit the seductress as she smiled down at him.

And then she was straddling his waist, hands planted on his chest. Unveiled hunger in his eyes as reached up and hooked his fingers in the top of her dress before ripping it down the middle. The heavy fabric was gone, leaving her in nothing but her corset and undergarments. Just as it was her hands were ripping the fabric of his own clothing. He should have cared, it was expensive to say the least, but he had the entire kingdom at his whim and could have whatever he wanted. As the shirt an chain were thrown aside, her mouth found his neck and pressed a kiss to the strong column.

There was a low humming in his throat as he moved his hands to rip the rest of her clothing off. The corset was a tricky little contraption but he'd had worse battles. As soon as it was unlaced and gone, and she was lain bare before him he returned the attack she had given his neck. Sharp pearly whites snapped a nip at the sensitive flesh, her head tilting in obvious approval as her hands went to his hair once more. Petting, stroking in an encouraging manner. She tasted of that fruit that came from the new world, but with it was a hint of cinnamon and something so tantalizing he consumed him.

But as much as he enjoyed partaking of her neck he wanted her now. It seemd he wasn't the only impatient one though, as her hands were at his last vestige of clothing and ripping it. Again he couldn't care less about his clothing as it was tossed aside, ripped, and was lifting her body up. Before he could so much as do more than lift her, she had ahold of his manhood and was guiding it inside. With a groan of surprised pleasure he slowly let her body slip down, impaling her completely until her thighs rested on either side of his hips.

Then her hands were on his pectorals, using them to push herself up until nothing but the tip was left. Their eyes were locked, she dropped down hard. As she did his hips gave an instinctive thrust, surprising her and making her gasp. A tiny curl of his lips as he let go of one of her hips and used the hand to cup the back of her head and pull her face down to his. Her hips rocked down against his as he returned the thrusts, his mouth seeking the line of her jaw. Kisses were planted on the delicate skin, every so often teeth would play with it.

Slender hands buried in his hair, completely throwing it into disorder as they raked down the back of his skull and traced down his neck. Down his back as he sat up with her, the rhythm unbroken in the slightest. Nails made their own pathway down his back, his answer a growl as his teeth found her pulse and bit down. Her breath was audible now, hips slamming into his as she seemed to try and control the movements. A veritable map was painted by her nails along his back, the muscles rippling under her touch.

Deciding a change of pace was in order, he released her pulse-point and flipped them. Rolling his body until she was pinned beneath him, he gave her no recovery time. One hand on her hip and his elbow supporting him he pulled back to thrust inside her. A moan of surprise and pleasure was ripped from her throat, and it sounded lovely. She was like a song bird, but the freedom she smelled of and the way she moved, she was more feline. It made him want to tame her, this beautiful creature.

The thought was exhilarating, all things in his Realm must be conquered-she was no different. Her nails found his neck and back, each imprinting into his skin as if she were branding him. As if she were marking the King as her own property. With another powerful thrust, he seemed to be trying to bury her into the thick covers, but she seemed to care not. Her focus was him as her hand tilted his head back and her teeth found purchase on his neck. A growl torn from him as he sped up, neither were far from falling off the precipice into the mind numbing pleasure below.

He was determined though, that the new mistress of his Realm be given leave first. And so he began pulling her hips up to meet his with every stroke inwards. In the morning they were sure to be marked by the other, bruises and cuts and bites alike. Her own bite to his neck was released as he gave an unrestrained thrust. Her cries and coos in his ear were finer than any tune of violin as she was finally thrown over the edge. The spasming heat clenching him was marvelous, a vice that tightened and relaxed sporadically in the throes of her release. But she was determined to take him with her, and did so as her hips rocked up and she bit him just beneath his ear.

It was powerful, consuming waves tumbling over them as her release was prolonged by his own. Her thighs tightened around his hips, shaking as his hand clenched her hip. A minute later they both came down from their ascension to the gates and back, the inferno that had entrapped them dwindling. The flames in the fireplace licked at the grate, lashing shadows over them as he looked down into the eyes of a satisfied woman. A hand lifted to caress fingertips down her face, tracing her dampened cheeks and jaw as he whispered _"Glorious. Mine eyes have seen no fairer sight. For if I had I'd have known Heaven by now."_

There was amusement added to her features as she replied _"I'm sure that sly tongue has uttered such before__"_. His answer was a light chuckle, his fingertips trailing down her neck to her collarbone "No. Before now I'd known no such earthly beauty.". Lips to her shoulder, her own at his ear _"Insatiable." _it was teasing. No one was familiar like that with him, it was a little refreshing. _"Ravenous." _was the rumbling reply, his lips claiming hers with ardor once more.

He was the King of England. There was nothing he could not have.


	3. Barren

**A/N:** As my Ada has pointed out- I've accidentally turned this into a series! Haha. Another Alternate Universe staring Piers and Ada in the role of King and courtier! I couldn't resist writing a sequel up to La Volta and here it is! For those who read my previous stories, thank you! I hope you enjoy this Nivansong!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. Piers and Ada are property of Capcom an blah blah. IF I OWNED THEM THIS WOULD BE AN AU MOVIE FOR THEM.

_"Perseverance, you are my prisoner now."_ - Henry VIII

_Morning light streamed in through the curtains, tickling at his eyes to entice them into opening. They did, and found the warm light caressing at his face a tad blinding. He closed his eyes again and rolled to the other side, arm reaching instinctively for the warm body he expected to be there. When his hand met cold cotton sheets he was confused, and opened his eyes again only to find what he now suspected. The side where she had laid with him was barren of her presence._

_Looking around he found nothing out of place. Her ripped clothing was gone and so was one of his fur-lined cloaks. She had stolen away before sun-rise it would seem- he didn't want to admit what that thought made him feel. Instead he let the anger at having been left without her come to the fore._

There had been no sign of her anywhere else in his castle. The servants had not seen her since the celebration when he'd whisked her away to his chambers. If she hadn't been seen with him then they would have never known of her existence at all. It soured his mood for the entirety of that day and the preceding ones after it for weeks. Few dared to approach him in such a foul disposition. While it wasn't a normal happening, when his temper was provoked it wasn't to be taken lightly. Only Leon Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk and Sir Francis Bryant did not fear spiking his ire further.

It was during lunch that both were having with him that the idea came to be.

_"Majesty?" Bryant spoke from his left where he sat, his goblet in hand. Piers' response was a grunt as he took a bite of his pear "I know you don't wish to talk about this. But have you thought about looking for the girl?". Almost immediately he regretted opening his mouth "Thought about finding her? SIR FRANCIS DO YOU THINK I HAVE NOT TRIED!?" the sound of his fist hitting the table reverberated in the room. "I HAVE SENT MY MEN TO SCOUR THE ENTIRE ENGLISH COUNTRY-SIDE FOR HER. BUT THERE IS NO SIGN SHE EVER SET FOOT IN MY KINGDOM BUT FOR HER BEING SIGHTED HERE!". Both men winced, the guards stationed outside paling at the shout but didn't dare interrupt. The King was on his feet now, pacing back and forth as his two friends watched and listened "I have looked high and low for her! Going so far as to search myself in my spare time! But there has been naught a trace of her!". Anger was clear, his steel green eyes a storm of it. But Suffolk had been friends with his majesty long enough to see more. After Piers had trailed off he spoke up "Then- why not hold a masquerade ball?". Before he could be interrupted he continued "She appeared for the celebration with France. Perhaps she will come to this?". There was a pause as he thought it over, Bryant and Brandon both holding their breath. And then "It will be held tomorrow night."_

The room was swathed in darker colors than the celebration from weeks ago. Dark, almost blood red crimson and black, the center carpet a deep burgundy that went with the stone nicely. All around, courtiers were in varying dark shades of sapphire, emerald, and ruby. Painting the room with streams of color as they danced and moved about the room. Masks covering top halves of faces, concealing identities from each-other fairly well.

Above the crowd on his throne clad in all black, with a mask of porcelain, a layer of faux lion fur covering it. It spoke of his position as the Master of his Realm. But for as regal as he was in appearance, both his friends standing beside his throne could see the subtle slump as he watched the crowds for her. Once he wanted something he had to have it in his possession, and he went for it like any hunter goes after their prey. The elusive beauty had slipped from his arms in the middle of the night and now he was left with air and the memory of her skin on his.

Neither Brandon or Bryant knew what to do at this point; if she didn't show up things would become difficult around court. Bryant leaned over to whisper _"Do you think she'll show up?"_, his eyes were focused on their lord. _"If she does we won't be the first to know it." _was the reply, and it was true. When she walked in he had been the first to notice her then and undoubtedly it would be the same now. But for some time he seemed it wouldn't happen that way. The minutes slipped on, feeling like hours to them and days to their King. His eyes never stopped searching for her, even when the usual line came up and bowed with curtesy.

And then it happened. With more sway and seductive power than any woman he'd ever seen before she sashayed into the room. Dressed to kill in a stunning black dress with a diamond design on the left side of the corset in the shape of a butterfly. Her mask was much like his own, but instead of a lion it was the black fur of a panther. Befitting. And despite the mask, Suffolk had been right, he had been the first to spot the foreign beauty as she entered.

They knew he had because he had straightened immediately and wouldn't look away from where she was walking. Slowly he stood from his throne, like a lion uncoiling from their position above the pride, and made his way down the small set of stairs. She was making her way through the crowd at her leisure. But it was clear that she too recognized him as she smiled, painted lips tilting up with the motion. Stopping just a foot away, his lips were parted, her name on them as she swept into a curtsy. _"Your highness."_, if he'd had any doubt before it was gone. That voice was distinct and one that was imprinted in his memory forever.

_"My lady." _his voice was low, a hand held out to her as he swept into a semi-bow. Just like the time before the crowds were beginning to pay more attention to them than to the rest of the party. This time it was more discreetly hidden, masks keeping them from seeming as if they were blatantly staring. But again they didn't care, the moment her delicate slender hand was in his everything faded into background noise. "Mark! Play!" no hesitation on the violinist's part, he started the music immediately for a group dance. This satisfied him because it wasn't one that lacked contact.

Leading her to the front, they took their positions opposite of each-other as the other couples did and began the dance. Her hand still in his, and his other arm behind his back he pulled her in for the first move. The entire time their eyes had been locked, not leaving from the other. Questions in his, and amused interest in hers. Was this a game to her? Tussle in the sheets with the King and then leave him before he wakes. It was enough to boil his blood, but he could not find it in himself to cast her away. She had lured him in like a siren calling a sailor at sea and now he could not draw away.

Drawing close together again, their fingers laced tighter together as they circled each-other. There were other couples this time, but none of them matched the barely concealed heat and passion that the King and foreign courtier did. Stop. Facing each-other and in opposite spots now, they again drew close and continued the steps. With every step inward, their fronts brushed, causing the memory of their love making to sear through both their minds. Flashes of fingertips on skin, teeth biting junctions and bringing out moans and groans of delight. It was enough to make him hunger for her flesh again.

"_Perseverance, you are my prisoner now." _he hissed the words in her ear, thumb caressing her knuckles as they moved with the steps. _For you will be mine, Ada!_


End file.
